


What We Lost

by ughrebughre



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Detective, Family Bonding, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughrebughre/pseuds/ughrebughre
Summary: Heather,Nicholas and Luke are three different,yet very similar people.They became friends at the age of six and have been inseparable ever since.'The Dynamic Trio','The Three Musketeers'..call them whatever you want,but they were there for each other no matter what.Everyone thought it'd be that way forever and so did they,until the night of Luke's 18th birthday,when he disappeared.Two months later,he's declared dead.After that,both Heather's and Nick's worlds turned upside down.They fell apart.A year later,Luke's family left town.Two years later,Heather and Nick are called into the police station to find out that Luke is alive.How will they handle the news?Will it bring them back together?Where has Luke been all this time?Read ahead to find out.





	What We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I’ve ever written.Hope you enjoy it!!

Heather Dumont,Nicholas Parson and Luke Wadlow are best friends with many similarities.They all come from wealthy families,go to the same school,same class.They even have weirdly similar food preferences,like eating cereal without milk or pickles with peanut butter.However,they haven't always been friends.At first,they barely talked to each other.Especially Nick and Luke,who would fight every chance they got over anything and everything.Nick befriended Heather in the third grade,when she stood up for him in front of his bullies.That was also when he started developing feelings for her.Unfortunatelly,her heart was already taken by none other than Luke,whom she'd known since preschool.This was mainly the reason,why Nick didn't like the guy.One day,Nick got in a fight with Luke,as it often happened,but this time the teacher was present and gave them detention.As Heather was in the middle,trying to calm them down,she was dragged into the mess as well.Surprisingly enough,during the detention,they managed to get to know each other and after realizing how many things they had in common,they became best friends.Even though,Nick and Luke still had occassional fights and arguments,they didn't have much meaning anymore.Meaningless fights became their thing.The core three became the most popular trio in school.If you messed with one,you messed with all three.Which is why it was so hard for both Heather and Nick,when on the night of Luke's 18th birthday he disappeared and somehow even harder when two years later they found out he may be alive.Heather gets confused about her feelings,when the first time after two years,she stumbles upon Luke's older brother-Fitzgerald and meets his younger friend,Ozias,who changed her views on many things,like family,friendship and love.


End file.
